Short Message Said I'm not Masochist
by aquadeux
Summary: Aku dan dia tidak sama.. Hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan itu, dan akulah yang mengakhiri semuanya.. A 2MIN Fanfic! YAOI!


Disclaimer : Choi Minho, Lee Taemin and Choi Sulli belong to SM Entartainment. I just own the plot only.

Warning : OOC, Ending ngaco =))

* * *

**Short Message Said I'm not a Masochist**

_I'm not like that... okay, it's all lies;_

ORIGINAL Made by HKM a.k.a Taetar a.k.a Taree

Romance, Angst

my comeback fic, ripyu please :3

* * *

Lelaki itu membetulkan rambutnya ke posisi yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Setidaknya rambutnya tidak menutupi kedua matanya yang terlihat begitu sayu dan lelah. Ia menerawang sesekali kearah langit malam yang luas berhamburan bintang-bintang kecil yang terlihat malu menampakkan sinarnya. Sedikit kemudian, ia merogoh saku celana jeans panjang yang ia kenakan. Ia bakar sebatang rokok yang terlihat begitu panjang, lalu dengan terlihat malas ia hisap rokok itu. Terlihat asap mengepul keluar dari mulutnya. Ia seakan berharap, masalah-masalah yang ia dapatkan di dalam hidup akan keluar bersama dengan asap itu. Beberapa waktu setelahnya, ia buka handband hitam yang melilit lengan kirinya dengan kuat, kemudian ia tersenyum lekat-lekat menatap apa yang ia sembunyikan dibalik handband kesayangannya itu. Tanpa berhenti tersenyum kecut, ia tarik rokok yang berada di mulutnya, kemudian tanpa ragu ia tekankan bara api panas di ujung rokok itu, tepat mengenai lengannya. Tepat disebelah luka-luka yang sama, persis. Tak terhitung berapa kali ia melakukannya. Namun satu yang jelas, Ia bersumpah ia tidak gila.

Sambil terus menghisap rokok-nya dalam-dalam, ia baca pesan demi pesan yang tertata rapi di dalam handphone yang ia genggam sekarang. Sesekali ia tersenyum kecut melihat kata-kata yang dianggapnya begitu lucu dan aneh di dalam hidupnya.

_Sender : Choi Sulli (087123456748)_

_Received : 17:42:42 on 24-04-2010_

_Minho oppaaaa~ jangan terus-terusan merokok! Aku tidak suka asap rokokkkk!_

_Replied to : Choi Sulli (__087123456748)_

_Sent : 18.15.09 on 24-04-10_

_tidak kok, merokok hanya untuk melepaskan rasa penat dan__ stress-ku saja.. __hhehe mian ya Sulli-ku sayang. _

laki-laki itu tak berhenti tersenyum kecut. Ia bahkan tertawa kecil membaca pesan dari mantan pacarnya itu. Dengan malas, kemudian ia hapus pesan itu dari dalam handphone-nya. `_tidak penting_`, gumamnya. Kemudian ia membuka pesan-pesan lain di atasnya.

_Sender : Choi Sulli (087123456748)_

_Received : 08:00:02 on 25-04-2010_

_Oppa, maaf ya. Mungkin hubungan kita hanya sampai disini saja. __Aku tidak kuat mendengar rumor kalau kau adalah Gay. Annyeong._

"Hff. Kau memang seharusnya tidak berpacaran denganku bila kau tahu dari awal bahwa aku memang tidak tertarik kepadamu. Kepada perempuan. Lebih cepat lebih baik kau memutuskanku sebelum kau gantung diri karena depresi mendengarnya dari mulutku sendiri. Ini salahku, aku adalah Gay dan karena itu kau terluka." laki-laki itu menggumam sendiri, mengadukannya kepada atap langit yang bahkan memberi solusi pun tidak bisa. Setidaknya, laki-laki itu tidak bodoh. Ia tidak mau bercerita kepada orang yang dapat membalas kata-katanya.

Mata laki-laki itu berkaca-kaca , namun kemudian ia menghapus air yang nyaris jatuh ke pipinya dengan tangannya. Kemudian dengan kasar ia tarik kembali rokok yang sedang ia hisap, lalu menyentuhkannya dengan kulitnya yang halus, diantara luka-luka lain yang sama persis. Tak ada teriakan, tak ada rasa sakit terpancar dari wajahnya. Hanya tawa kecil yang tersimpul berkata mantap _`ini menyenangkan`_.

_Sender : Lee Taemin (089765432123)_

_Received : 13:10:23 on 27-04-2010_

_Minho, persediaan makanan di rumah sudah habis, biar aku saja yang ke supermarket ya. Uangmu sudah kuambil untuk membeli semuanya :P_

_Replied to : Lee Taemin (089765432123)_

_Sent : 18.18.00 on 24-04-10_

_Sudah habis?! Ini belum awal bulan! Jangan pakai uangku Taemin! Jangannnnn! Awas kamu!_

Untuk pertama kalinya laki-laki itu tertawa tulus setelah melihat pesan ini. Taemin adalah roomate-nya di sharehouse. Dan entah kenapa, setiap tingkahnya selalu membuat lelaki itu tersenyum puas. Lelaki itu menyukainya, tapi hal ini tidak bisa ia katakan. Hanya ada dua pilihan di dalam jika ia mengatakannya. Pertama, Taemin akan shock dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari sharehouse, atau yang kedua, Taemin akan membencinya selamanya. Tak sanggup memilih? Tak usah katakan.

Berputar kembali sebuah memori, sebuah keadaan ketika Taemin memergoki Minho sedang mencakar dirinya sendiri karena merasa bersalah atas kematian bibinya. Butuh waktu dua jam lebih bagi Taemin untuk menghentikan penyakit aneh yang merasuki Minho. Setelah sadar telah mencakar Taemin secara tidak sengaja, akhirnya Minho berhenti melakukan hal seperti orang gila itu dan memeluk Taemin.

**-flashback-**

"MINHO!" Taemin berlari mendekati Minho yang masih saja mencakari lengannya yang sudah banjir darah segar.

"Taemin, pergi! Pergi!"

"Tidak akan sebelum kau berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri!" seperti tak mendengar, Taemin terus mendekati Minho. Taemin terus berusaha tanpa henti, sampai tanpa sengaja Minho mencakar Taemin ketika akan mencakar lengannya dan Taemin menghalanginya dengan lengannya.

Bisu. Diam. Beku.

"Kau terluka." Minho akhirnya berhenti bergerak setelah melihat darah yang keluar dari lengan Taemin.

"S-syukurlah kau berhenti." Bibir Taemin bergetar hebat seiring mengalirnya darah segar dari lengannya.

"Aku melukaimu."

"Kau lebih melukai dirimu sendiri." Muka Taemin mulai terlihat pucat, matanya pun menyipit, lemah.

"Wajahmu menunjukkan kau lebih terluka." Minho berkata setengah berbisik sambil memegangi tubuh Taemin yang hampir

Terjatuh karena lemas.

"Tidak, kau lebih.." kalimat itu terhenti seiring menutupnya kedua mata Taemin. Entah ia pingsan, ataukah lebih buruk dari itu. Sedangkan Minho? Ia hanya diam sambil memeluk tubuh yang tidak sadar itu.

**-flashback end-**

Minho menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan liar. Sedikit kemudian ia berteriak kesal. Dibantingnya rokok yang sedang ia hisap, kemudian ia mengambil dan membakar rokok yang masih baru. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu dibuangnya bersamaan dengan asap dari rokok yang ia keluarkan, puas. Setelah dirasanya tenang, kembali ia melihat-lihat sms yang lain di ponselnya.

_Sent to : Lee Taemin (089765432123)_

_Received : 10:10:12 on 02-05-2010_

_Taemin, bagaimana keadaanmu? Hari ini aku akan menengokmu ke rumah sakit. __Mau dibawakan apa?_

_Replied by : Lee Taemin (089765432123)_

_Sent : 10.15.00 on 02-05-10_

_Aku sudah baikan. Hehe. Oh ya? Aku akan sangat senang! __Kebetulan disini ada pacarku, jadi akan sangat ramai bila kau datang juga! __Mau dibawakan apa? Humm.. apa ya? Ah ya! Bisa tolong bawakan surat-surat rumah sakit dalam amplop di dalam lemari pakaianku? Terima kasih ya._

Kembali Minho menekankan rokok-nya ke lengannya dengan buas. Masih sama, tak ada teriakan atau rasa sakit yang menghiasi ekspresi wajahnya. Seakan-akan Minho senang melakukannya.

Kemudian Minho memegang dadanya. Sakit.

"Aku akan sangat senang apabila waktu itu aku tidak melakukan hal itu untukmu. Setidaknya rasa sakit itu tidak akan bertambah parah. Sudah cukup remuk jiwaku ketika aku tahu kau sudah memiliki _someone special_ di hatimu. Dan aku? Aku hanyalah orang lain dalam kehidupanmu. Yang membuat segalanya menjadi hancur."

**-flashback-**

Minho segera berlari mencari sebuah amplop putih besar, pesanan Taemin untuk dibawakan. Dengan mudah Minho menemukan satu diantara beberapa amplop lainnya yang serupa. Hanya satu yang membedakan, nama rumah sakit.

Tanpa ragu, dibukanya amplop itu dan dibacanya satu persatu surat yang terdapat di dalamnya. Tak berapa lama, mata Minho membelalak.

Tertegun, lemas. Rasa sakit itu dirasakannya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya. Itu mengalahkan sakitnya cakaran-cakaran yang sering dilakukannya . itu bukanlah apa-apa dibanding sesuatu yang sakitnya ratusan kali lipat. Ribuan cakaran tidak akan bisa menutupi rasa sakit karena ini. Tidak akan pernah.

**-flashback end-**

Lelaki itu membetulkan rambutnya ke posisi yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Setidaknya rambutnya tidak menutupi kedua matanya yang terlihat begitu sayu dan lelah. Ia menerawang sesekali kearah langit malam yang luas berhamburan bintang-bintang kecil yang terlihat malu menampakkan sinarnya. Sambil tersenyum kecut, ia menatap gumpalan tanah besar di sebelahnya. Tertulis disana `_Rest in Peace, Lee Taemin_` dengan mulus. Semulus-mulusnya batu dan ukiran nama itu, itu adalah hal terburuk yang pernah Minho lihat seumur hidupnya.

"Tolong jangan pernah mengelak bahwa ini salahku, Taemin." Minho berbicara pada angin yang berhembus di pemakaman di malam hari.

"Kau hanya membuat satu kesalahan besar, membuatku cinta setengah mati kepadamu sampai wujudmu tak tampak di hadapanku. Walaupun menyakitkan, aku senang mengenalmu." lanjutnya.

_Sent to : Lee Taemin (089765432123)_

_Received : 11:34:31 on 02-05-2010_

_Taemin, jawab dengan jujur. __Apa benar kau sakit hemofillia sampai separah itu? Vonis dokter itu bohong kan?_

_Replied by : Lee Taemin (089765432123)_

_Sent : 11.59.18 on 02-05-10_

_Eh? Kau baca itu ya? Iya itu benar. Bukan salahmu, sudah takdirnya mungkin umurku lebih pendek darimu. Aku masih bisa sembuh kok. Semoga saja. Berhentilah menyalahkan dan menyakiti dirimu sendiri! Kau bukan masokis kan?_

Tak tertahan lagi, tangis itu pun pecah di malam yang sudah semakin gelap. Tak ada yang mengusap punggung Minho ketika ia tertekan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya dengan Taemin. Tak ada yang mendengarnya lagi selain Taemin. Ia hanya sendiri.

"Kau berbohong. Kalau kau benar, pasti sekarang kau tidak disini." Minho berkata lemah. Nafasnya tertahan karena tangisnya yang tak reda juga. Masih menatapi makam seorang yang spesial di hatinya hingga saat itu. Harapan sembuh itu tidak terwujud. Dan semua yang terjadi hanya membuat dadanya sesak.

Dengan cepat Minho memalingkan pandangannya dari makam Taemin dan beralih ke ponselnya. Tatapannya begitu serius, membuat suasana menjadi lebih hening.

_Write Message To : Lee Taemin (089765432123)_

_Text :_

_Bukan Taemin, I'm not a Masochist._

Ditunjukkannya draft message itu di atas tanah terkuburnya seorang Lee Taemin dengan tenang. Beberapa detik kemudian, Minho membuka mulutnya untuk kalimat terakhir.

"Kau tahu aku masokis. Hanya short message ini yang bilang _`I'm not Masochist`._ Maafkan aku Taemin, aku sungguh mencintaimu."

Setelah selesainya kalimat terakhir itu, ia tekan kembali rokok panas itu dengan kuat. Tidak hanya sekali. Tapi berkali-kali. Ratusan kali tanpa henti, sampai rasa sakit di hati itu tertutupi.

* * *

_**END.**_

* * *

**Behind the Scene**

hello!!!! this is HKM a.k.a Taetar a.k.a Taree speaking!

hehehehe I make my comeback after a loooong time I didn't make a fanficiton again. First fic of 2MIN from SHINee :) hope ya like it.

terinspirasi dari seorang yang saya kenal dan ternyata Masochist = seneng nyiksa diri sendiri. ditambah rasa depresi saya ngejalanin idup, ksel, sedih dll. ini mungkin pelampiasan saya, huehehe.

kritik, saran or anything will be very appreciated. :) I'm waiting for the review :)

_-HKM a.k.a Taetar a.k.a Taree-_


End file.
